


finch

by tchouli



Series: POI Haiku [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Haiku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli





	finch

green tea, steam rising  
reflection of man, machine  
library moments


End file.
